Soul Eater-A Special Birthday Gift
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Maka gets a special Birthday gift!


A Special Birthday Gift

Maka's POV

It has been eleven months since I last seen Soul. Eleven months, twenty-eight days to today, since Soul left for the damn mission. I begged Lord Death for me to come along, since Soul and I are a great team together, but he told me that this is a mission for Soul alone. Later that night, Soul handed me a cell phone. He told me to call him anytime, day or night, but every-time I tried to call him, it goes straight to voice mail. I don't even know if he got any of my messages. I would call just to hear his voice on the voice mail box. I miss him so much. Why don't you call me back? Did you forget about me? Did you died? These are the questions that I ask myself everyday. I don't even look like myself anymore. I hardly eat, go out with our friends, or do anything. I keep up on my school work and get the best marks because Soul made me promise him that I would. I don't even want to celebrate my birthday in three days. I can remember, on my birthday, Soul asked me to be his girlfriend, and I happily said yes. Just only three days later, Soul left for the mission. It broke my heart. Since then, I will go into Soul's room and just sit on his bed. Everything is still in the same place as he left it. I looked on the floor and found one of his shirts. I curled up on his bed with the shirt in my arms, brought it up to my nose and took a sniff. I laid there and cried myself to sleep.

(A few hours later)

I felt my phone going off. I woke up and pulled it out of my pocket. I looked at the number. It was Kid. I didn't want to talk to him now. I putted the phone next to Soul's pillow that I had my head on. I started to fall back to sleep until I heard the front door open. I got up and rushed out of Soul's room only to find it was Black*Star and Tsubaki standing there. I started to break down crying to the floor. In no time, Tsubaki had me in her arms while I cried. When I finally stopped crying, I saw Liz, Patty, and Kid kneeling next to me.

"Maka, it kills us to see you like this." Liz said with sad eyes. I looked at her. I already know that this was taking it toll on them too.

"Come on Maka, let's get you out of here for a bit. You are only going get yourself more depress. Plus, we need your help with your birthday party." Kid said as he tried to cheer me up.

"I don't want to have a party without Soul." I whispered as a new set of tears formed around my eyes.

"Kid is right, Maka. You do need to get out for a bit. If you don't, I, the Great God, Black*Star is going drag you out of here." Black*Star bragged. I could have given a Maka Chop right there if I was in the mood. I knew everyone was trying cheer me up. If Soul was here, he would had me smiling by now. I put on a fake smile to pleased everyone. Tsubaki let me go, and I got up.

"Thanks everyone." I finally said.

"It is no problem. Hey, Maka, why don't you stay at my place. I do have extra rooms, and we can plan your party. I have a feeling that it is one that you will never forget." Kid winked at me. I look at him with confused look.

"Let's get you some clothes, and other things that you will need. We also going to get you a nice dress for the party too." Liz stated.

"I don't have any money." I sadly said. All the money that I had saved went to pay for bills. Even with Blare working, it seem we where a little short. It would be a lot easier when Soul was here.

"Don't worry about anything, Maka. It is our treat. You do so much for us. Plus, we saw a very cute dress that would great on you. If we hurry, we can go get it now." Kid smiled. It was really weird for Kid to offer to pay for everything. I quickly ran to my room, grabbed my backpack, and grabbed the things I needed. I ran to the bathroom, and got the things out of there. I passed Soul's room. I stopped and went in. I found his same shirt that I was crying into earlier. I grabbed and put it in the bag. I headed out of his room. I saw everyone waiting for me out in the hallway. I put on my shoes and locked door. I sent a quick text to Blare telling her everything that was going on. She text back that she would watch over the apartment.

(Two days later)

I sat on the chair in front a huge mirror. Liz and Tsubaki was doing my hair. Once they were done, they helped me slip on the dress. It was black with a few ruffles. It had a bow that went around my waist. In the middle of the bow, was a black rose. It was a summer-time dress that fitted me perfectly. Kid even bought me a nice pair of shoes to go with it. Once, everything was done, I looked different. My hair was French braided with two curls ran down the side of my face tied off with a black rose clip. Liz gave me a nice pair of black rose earrings with a necklace and bracelet to match. The shoes where black with little roses on the toes, and they had a little heel. I had a little bit of make-up on. I looked more mature than I usually looked. I ditched the pigtails a few months after Soul left. I figure it was time for a change. As I looked in the mirror, I did looked different. I looked older. I wished Soul was here to see how much I changed. I heard a knock on the door. Tsubaki opened it to see it was Patty.

"Are you ready to PARTY?!" Patty yelled raising her fist into the air. I couldn't help but smile.

"We have a surprise for you, and it's going be good." Liz smirked. I raised up an eyebrow at her. Before I knew it, Patty grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway. Tsubaki and Liz came into the hallway, and Liz shut the door behind her. We walked down the hallway to the living room. I couldn't believe my eyes. The whole room was done very nicely. Of course it would be because Kid did. In the middle of the room was a huge cake with white buttermilk frosting with pink roses going around the cake. The cake was taller than me. There was gifts everywhere. I couldn't believe it. Everyone was here too. The only two people I didn't see was my father and of course, Soul. I grabbed a cup of punch and walked over to the cake when I heard a voice that I dread so much.

"MMMMAAAKKKAAA! PPPAAAPPPAAA IS HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BABY GIRL IS ALREADY GOING BE 16!" My father yelled as he ran towards me. I slapped my hand against my forehead. All the sudden, I was pick up and was swung around like a bride. I was thrown in the air when my father was on the floor with a dent in his head from Lord Death. I closed my eyes while I fell only to be caught by Kid. He let me down slowly and let me go.

"Thanks Kid! I thought I was going be in trouble." I said. I could see he was blushing a little.

"No problem, Maka. I'm glad to help. Why don't we open presents now?"

"Ok." All I could said. Kid lead me to a chair, and he started handing me gifts. As I opened them, I said thank you to everyone. Once all the presents, I looked at everyone with a sad heart. I wished Soul was here. Kid stood up and went to me, and bent down next to my right ear.

"There is one more present outside by the swing for you. You better hurry. It has waited." Kid whispered. I looked at him confused. Kid leaned back as I got up. I ran out of the side door, pass the pond, and to the swing. I looked around and didn't see anything. I sat down on the swing. I tried to fight tears backs when a pair of hands covered my eyes. I felt a warm breath on my neck making all my little hairs stand up.

"You know I hate it when you cry." A voice said. The voice sounded like someone who I had miss so much. The hands moved, and I slowly turned my head to see a set of crimson red eyes looking into mine. My eyes wide. There was Soul. My Soul. I jumped off the swing and right into his waiting arms. He swung me around. When he was done, he stopped, and I cried into his shirt. I felt him hugged me tighter. I finally stopped crying and looked up. I could see all the love in his eyes.

"When did you get back?" I finally asked.

"I got back this morning. I had Kid run to the apartment to get my suit. Kid came up with this idea to surprise you that I was here. Believe me, it was hard to stay in the room when I heard you in the room next to where I was. When the party started, I sneaked out and hid behind the tree waiting for you to come. I saw you sat down on the swing. You looked like you were going to cry. You know that I hate it when you cry."

"I'm sorry."

"Maka, crying doesn't make you weak. It shows that you are human. You have feelings."

"I'm just so glad you are back. I missed you so much."

"I tried to get the mission done as soon as I could, but it was I killed one, another would show up. I wanted to be with you so bad, that I got worried about you."

"Like how I worried about you? You never answer your phone! I must had left over hundred messages!" I yelled. Soul tighten his grip on me.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but my phone got stomped on by a Kishin." Soul said, "I'm so sorry. I will make it up to you."

"You don't have to. You already did." Soul looked at me strangely. I giggled.

"How did I already make it up to you?"

"You did because you are here, and that is the best gift."

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul."

"Happy Birthday, Maka!" I turned around to see everyone standing behind us. I smiled. Soul was back! This was the best birthday I ever could asked for.

(Author's Note: Thank you for reading!)


End file.
